Top 10 Favorite Games! (1 MIL SUBS!)
To celebrate his 1 millionth YouTube subscription, Austin discusses his favorite video games of all time! Synopsis PBG wants to thank his viewers for liking, sharing, subscribing and commenting on his videos, and most importantly watching. He notes that he has lived in seven different places since he started his channel, and has filmed multiple videos in all of them! He wanted to make a very special video for his 1 million subscriber episode, and decides to talk about the games he really likes! 10. Dead Space. A lot of the games he plays are happy, colorful games, but he also likes a good scare. He didn't expect much from the game, but it only took a few minutes to get hooked. He was genuinely afraid of the whole game, and had to pause it a few times out of fear. He does recommend playing it on hard mode. The few characters in the game add to the story well. The feeling of being isolated on a huge spacecraft was shown off really well here. Just ignore the dead body physics! 9. Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. He likes tactical RPG's like Fire Emblem, but Tactics Ogre was the first game to introduce him to the genre. It was also the first game that PBG can remember that allowed the player to make choices, which would alter the outcome of the game, especially the ending. All of his favorite party members died! PBG was only using 8-10 characters, and when the party split apart, suddenly he needed 16! He hid the game under his desk in class to play, and forgets what he was talking about. 8. Super Mario RPG. PBG dances to the theme song. He's already talked about this game on his top 10 Mario games. PBG loves Super Mario RPG, but hasn't been too into turn based RPG's. He likes the funny dialog, simple combat and odd and intriging boss fights. There is even a parody of the power rangers. PBG loved the power rangers at the time, and shows pictures of himself and his brother dressed in Power Rangers costumes. Since this game was developed by Square, there are some unique characters that have been criminally underused in Mario games since, and PBG wants Geno in Smash Bros. He finds it amusing that he would die happy if Geno was in Smash Bros. 7. Resident Evil 4. He makes a joke that he already said the name of the game, so the game doesn't have to. PBG discusses the plot, and reveals that he didn't play Resident Evil 2. This game is a good balance between action and survival horror. There are constantly new enemies being thrown at the player. The bosses are all amazing and different. PBG prefers the Wii version because of the good motion controls, but his batteries die! 6. Animal Crossing: New Leaf. A lot of the things in Animal Crossing are things you wouldn't want to do in real life like chores and digging holes. However, these are charming in Animal Crossing. There is always a project to work on. This is the kind of game that PBG wants to play when he is feeling down, or to play something after playing Dead Space. While there is a lot more they could do with Animal Crossing, New Leaf was a step in the right direction. He wants Animal Crossing on the moon, even if it is a terrible idea! 5. Mass Effect 2. PBG likes Sci-Fi settings, and almost put Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic onto the list. He also likes Bioware RPG's. The original Mass Effect was everything he liked about Star Wars with an in depth story line. Mass Effect also has a strong combat and RPG system. Mass Effect 2 was somehow even better. Shephard dying was a touching moment. He is rebuilt less attractively. It leads up to one climatic ending, and everything the player does can and will affect the ending. It's possible to lose allies if the player does something wrong. 4. Super Mario 64. PBG mostly played co-op games with his brother on the NES and SNES. His only hobby was video games, except for soccer, which he wasn't very good at. Suddenly, Super Mario 64 came along. PBG remembers being amazed by being able to swim around in the water, and would have been impressed by just that. He's played it a lot, and shown it a lot, and even hacked it! It's really fun and revolutionary. Done! 3. Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town. PBG would probably be dead if it wasn't for Harvest Moon! He had to choose between Back to Nature and Friends of Mineral Town. He chose Friends of Mineral Town due to nostalgia, and the better loading screens. Nothing you do in Harvest Moon sounds fun, but PBG played the game for hours as a kid! There is a lot of simulated work, and PBG shows a sped up day after a hurricane hit, and PBG barely got through finishing everything he had to do. He sings a song about getting paid. He was never good at catching fish, but it is better than dealing with Popuri. He wonders why he married her. 2. The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion. PBG loves fantasy RPG's, and he loved all of the Elder Scrolls games, even the old ones. This game is partially due to nostaligia, but also for the creative quests. There is so much to do in these games (including buying a haunted house), and PBG doesn't want to know how long he has spent on these games. There are still things he hasn't experienced before. 1. Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. PBG likes Majora's Mask because it is dark and depressing, as well as the mask collecting, and the interesting characters, the reminder of doom of the three days. It is a special game to PBG. Video games are constantly evolving, and Majora's Mask came out at the right time in PBG's life. PBG is happy that a lot of new people are trying out the game. PBG picks up Pixel, who wants to be put down. He ends the video by riding a horse off a ledge in Elder Scrolls. Category:Top Tens Category:Announcement Videos Category:Videos